Adeus não Até logo
by sopphs
Summary: Agora estou despedaçado e estou perdendo força. Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria, mas você pode ficar com ...O que restou de mim. / SasuNaruSasu


_Até logo. _

Sasuke seria executado no dia seguinte. Era algo inevitável, afinal, depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito nunca poderia ser perdoado. Tsunade bem tentou arranjar uma maneira de dar a volta a isto, mas o povo falou mais alto. Não iriam admitir que um nukenin, que tanto mal tinha feito à vila, saísse impune. Uchiha Sasuke morreria no dia seguinte, precisamente ao meio-dia, quando o sol estivesse no seu ponto mais alto.

Os orbes negros olharam para a vista lá de fora, que era adornado pelas barras da janela. O céu estava num tom alaranjado, devido ao sol que ia em direcção ao mar.

- Sasuke…

Era a voz da Sakura que o chamava, enquanto ela abria a porta da cela. Aquela voz, que antes dirigia-se a ele de uma forma tão doce e meiga, repleta de paixão, falava agora sem qualquer sentimento. Uma voz apagada …

- Porquê que me chamaste? – ela perguntou, sem olhá-lo directamente nos olhos. Ao princípio o Uchiha pensara que ela não fizera isso com receio de que ele a apanhasse num genjutsu, mas, quando viu os olhos dela, prontos a derramarem lágrimas a qualquer momento, percebeu que essa não era a razão.

- Eu queria falar contigo.

A Haruno desviou a cara, olhando para um ponto indeterminável da parede. Estava muito magoada com o moreno e tinha posto de parte a paixão louca que tinha pelo mesmo. No entanto, ainda não conseguia olhar para aquela cara, que lhe trazia tantas memórias, umas boas, outras nem tanto. Cada traço daquela face relembrava-lhe de cada momento em que sorrira, quando a Team Kakashi ainda estava completa. Ao mesmo tempo, lembravam-lhe cada momento em que ela chorara, depois de ele partir. Cada momento em que vira Naruto sofrer, por causa dele. Isso angustiava-a, torturava-a por dentro, corroendo cada pequena parte do seu ser, por dentro e por fora.

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e não verdes, pois chorara bastante quando ouvira a decisão da Hokage. Mentiria se dissesse que não chorara pela sua dor, mas pela de Naruto. Mentiria pois ela, apesar de tudo, continuava a considerar-se um ser egoísta, que pensava mais na sua dor do que na dos outros. Porque ela ainda não estava preparada para crescer…

A pele estava cada vez mais lívida, conferindo-lhe um aspecto mais morto do que vivo, que, com o brilho do luar, acentuava-se ainda mais. Os seus membros estavam magros, sendo praticamente constituídos apenas por meros ossos.

- Sou toda ouvidos – disse.

- Quero pedir-te desculpa. – parou por um bocado, respirou fundo, e continuou. – Nunca me apercebi de que era um parvo e que, com toda a minha sede de vingança, estava a magoar aqueles ao meu redor. Isto já se prolonga durante muito tempo, não apenas desde que saí de Konoha. Apesar de eu há já muito que conhecia os teus sentimentos por mim, tratei-os como lixo. Nunca te respeitei, nem te dei o devido valor.

-Sasuke …

-Agora que me arrependo disso e mesmo que quisesse retribuir esses sentimentos, que já nem sei se tu os nutres por mim, não conseguiria. É me impossível e, por isso, peço-te desculpa uma segunda vez. – as lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Sakura – E, por último, quero pedir-te desculpa por ter quase te matado, insensivelmente. Mesmo que quisesse dizer que foi sem intenção, não poderia, pois, se Karin não me tivesse impedido, tu, a esta altura, serias mais um corpo para enterrar. Desculpa, Sakura … Desculpa.

A jovem dos cabelos rosa estava estupefacta com a situação. Aquele não era o Sasuke frio que ela conhecera desde sempre, aquele que ela, julgava, não saber o significado do perdão. Aquele, era um Sasuke arrependido, que perdera toda a sua arrogância. Sakura saltou para os braços do rapaz, que estava sentado no chão, com uma corrente de chakra a ligá-lo à parede. Apertou-o o máximo possível por entre os seus braços e chorou ainda mais. Chorou na camisola dele, molhando-a por completo.

- Sasuke … Eu … Eu … - Sasuke ainda abriu a boca, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pela Haruno. – No final de tudo, eu continuo a ser a mesma de sempre, a única coisa que sei é chorar. – recuperou o fôlego, fungando um bocado, mas sem deixar de chorar – Eu ainda não te perdoei Sasuke, são demasiados anos de dor que possam ser curados com meras palavras.

- Eu compreendo …

- No entanto, tu não podes morrer, Sasuke. Não vou dizer que não mereces, pois, por muito que mudes, o passado nunca será apagado. Mas é pelo Naruto. Ele não suportaria, ele morreria junto. Talvez não fisicamente, mas, por dentro, nunca mais seria o mesmo Naruto.

A menção do nome do loiro abalou bastante o outro. Estava arrepiado só em pensar que, a sua morte, poderia causar tanta dor à pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Contudo, ele não tinha pensado nisso quando fizera toda aquela burrice no passado. Aquilo era, pura e simplesmente, culpa dele. Somente a sua culpa, por não ouvir o que o seu melhor amigo tinha para dizer.

Sakura largou o ex-colega de equipa e levou o braço aos olhos, limpando-os. Depois, aproximou-se da porta e disse:

- Adeus, Sasuke.

- Adeus … Sakura.

Já o crepúsculo tinha passado há algum tempo, quando o som da porta a abrir entrou pelos ouvidos do moreno. Este, continuou com os olhos cerrados, pensando que seria apenas alguém com o jantar. Apenas abriu-os quando sentiu a respiração de alguém perto do seu ouvido, e o toque familiar no seu ombro.

- Sasuke …

O Uchiha fitou o outro. Naruto era a pessoa que ele menos queria ver naquela altura… Tinha decidido que ia morrer, pagar pelos seus pecados, e, ali estava o loiro. A fazê-lo morrer por dentro, a fazer com que Sasuke desejasse não morrer, e ficar para sempre, ao lado dele.

- Naruto … - de repente, sentiu a sua cara a ser puxada para trás, devido ao murro do loiro. – Para quê que fizeste isso, idiota?

- Porque tu és um parvo Sasuke! Vens para Konoha para morrer? E, quando recebes a sentença, não lutas? … Não tentas fugir, combater a decisão. Esse não é o Sasuke que eu conheço! – gritou. Parou por um bocado e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar. - Preferia nunca mais te ver do que te ver morrer, Sasuke. Preferia que saísses daqui, que nunca mais ouvisse sequer o teu nome, a ver-te morrer.

O moreno não disse nada, apenas continuou a olhá-lo nos olhos… Aqueles olhos azuis e vivos, cheios de energia. Sasuke estendeu a mão que não estava amarrada à parede, e começou a acariciar a cara do outro, que respondia aos movimentos. A mão de Sasuke era pálida, e fria, e quando tocava na pele morena e quente do loiro, ela como que queimava. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, contudo. Fechou os olhos e começou a sentir a cara do outro com a mão… Os olhos, agora também fechados, o nariz, os lábios húmidos …

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando sentiu os lábios do outro a encontrarem-se com os seus. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, um mero roçar de lábios, um mero carinho. Depois, o beijo ficou mais profundo, mas continuava num ritmo lento. Naruto queria explorar cada canto da boca do outro, com calma, pois tinha estado a vida toda a correr … precisava de um momento para, ao menos, saborear a vida e isso só poderia ser feito com o moreno.

Naruto começou a retirar a parte de cima da roupa do moreno. Ele estava vestido com uma t-shirt preta e umas calças também pretas, mas, devido à corrente, foi-lhe bastante difícil tirar a camisola, tendo que rasgar uma das mangas no final de tudo. Quando terminou, parou de beijá-lo na boca e começou a depositar diversos beijos no seu tórax. Depois, voltou a beijá-lo na boca.


End file.
